Una nueva integrante en la Autoridad (Bellow Diamond SU)
by Minister of Winter
Summary: Continuación de 'Te necesito'. Blue y Yellow tienen una gemling, Green Diamond. Una pequeña diamante bastante tozuda, valiente, inteligente y traviesa. Esto último le puede dar un gran susto tanto a todo Homeworld como a la pequeña Green, al entrar en una nave programada para revisar una colonia a 5 años luz y quedar inconsciente en el momento de despegue. También en Wattpad.
1. Curiosidad

(Green Diamond tiene 2 años y su tamaño es como la rodilla de Diamante Amarillo)

.

Una pequeña diamante de 2 años correteaba con curiosidad los grandes pasillos del palacio de la corte de una de sus madres, Diamante Amarillo. Diamante Azul se había tenido que ir de urgencia a una de sus cientos de colonias, con lo que había tenido que dejar a cargo a su pareja su pequeño gemling, Green Diamond. En un principio, Green se encontraba en la sala de control de Amarillo, pero por una llamada de una citrina, esta perdió de vista a su hija, haciendo que la pequeña decidiera escabullirse para curiosear el gran palacio.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, la pobre Green mostraba bastante interés en el diseño de las naves, siendo un gran peligro por su seguridad si llegaba a colarse en alguna sala de prácticas con estas.

Volviendo a la actualidad, la pequeña Green corría torpemente por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la sala de prueba de naves. De vez en cuando se encontraba con alguna gema pero la diamante les hacía un gesto para evitar que la delataran a su madre. Para llegar a aquella sala, tenia que salir del palacio y dirigirse al norte de donde se hallaba el palacio de White Diamond, esa era la peor parte ya que Green temía a White y nadie sabía porqué. Solo era verla e intentar taparse con el cuerpo de cualquiera de sus madres.

Cuando salió de palacio, recorrió el largo puente, encontrándose con un grupo de citrinas. Entonces recordó que eran las mismas con las que su madre estuvo hablando antes, estas tenían una misión en una colonia y estaban partiendo hacia la nave. Para su buena suerte, la nave estaba junto donde terminaba el puente, con lo que si lograba que aquellas gemas se distrajeran un poco, lograría entrar y ver aquella maravillosa nave (reduciendo su tamaño, obviamante).

Esperó 5 minutos detrás de una roca hasta que las cinco citrinas se alejaron lo suficiente para que no sea vista subiendo a la nave. El interior era enorme, había 10 sillas y un montón de pantallas parpadeando, mostrando mapas y diversas colonia, entre otros. El pequeño diamante se acercó para señalar una pantalla que mostraba una colonia, pero no cualquiera, era la colonia de la que su madre, Diamante Amarillo, iba a mandar una nave para comprobar su estado.

"MÁ" logró decir la pequeña, señalando el planeta. Sabiendo que era propiedad de su madre. Para su mala suerte, los pasos de las citrinas se oían cada vez más cerca, con lo que decidió esconderse dentro de un armario donde se solían guardar armamento.

"Diamante Amarillo nos ha concedido a nosotras esta misión únicamente por nuestra extensa experiencia en nuestro campo, así que no tenemos que hacer que piense lo contrario, ¿entendido?" dejó claro la comandante, sentándose y configurando las rutas.

"Sí, comandante" contestaron el resto, poniéndose los cinturones.

"Aunque nos vayamos a 5 años luz, pensad que con esta nave el modo antgravitacional es un poco brusco, así que poneos correctamente los cinturones, no quiero más bajas"

Green, como no entendía lo que decían, no le tomó mucha importancia al tema hasta que la nave despegó donde, al no llevar cinturón, se golpeó la cabeza con una pared y quedó inconsciente.

Nadie la escuchó.


	2. Sustos

POV Diamante Amarillo

La llamada a aquella citrina terminó. Mandé a su tripulación a verificar el estado de una de mis colonias ya que había presentado unos ligeros problemas. Ayer mi Blue se tuvo que ir de urgencia y me quedé a cargo completo de nuestra hija, Green, una pequeña diamante bastante traviesa. Me rio ante tal comentario. De pronto recuerdo que tengo que revisar uno de los batallones, podría llevarme a Green, le gustará.

"Green, vamos, tenemos que irnos..." dije mientras me levanté de la silla pero cuando me giré me llevé una gran sorpresa, estaba sola en la sala. Fruncí el ceño, esta vez esta pequeña iba a entrar en problemas. Ya suponía dónde estaba o dónde se dirigía, a la sala de naves, así que, aligerando el paso y llamando a White, me dirigí hasta allí.

La razón por la que llamé a mi superior es porque su palacio quedaba más cerca y ella podría averigüar si Green estaba allí, o no.

"Hola White, espero que no estés muy ocupada" dije.

"Hola Yellow. Bueno, ahora estoy revisando reportes, ¿qué se te ofrece?" preguntó sin apartar la vista de sus paneles.

"Me preguntaba su puedes revisar que Green no esté en la sala de naves, se ha vuelto a escapar" le comenté mientras salía del palacio.

"Un momento" su vista se dirigió a otra pantalla donde revisaba las cámaras de aquella sala y el historial que gemas que estaba allí, pero antes de poder responder, su cara cambió de despeocupación a preocupación y nervios. No me respondió.

"¿White?" pregunté. Esto si que era raro. De un momento a otro, se levantó y llamó a su perla.

"¡PERLA!" gritó, estaba muy seria.

"¿Sí, mi diamante?" entró la pequeña gema.

"Rápido, llama a un grupo de bismutos, peridotos y jaspes a la sala de naves, una de ellas acaba de explotar..." ordenó.

"Sí, mi diamante. Enseguida" y salío de la sala.

"¿White?" volví a preguntar, realmente preocupada. Se volvió a sentar, llevando una mano a su frente. "¿Está todo bien?" insistí. Suspiró.

"No, no sé dónde puede estar Green, Yellow. Lo único que sé es que hace unos pocos minutos una nave en pruebas acaba de explotar, en la sala de naves" casi me dio algo.

"¿QUÉ?" detuve mis pasos.

"Ahora me dirijo hasta allí para ver a las gemas afectadas" y colgó de repente. Nononono, esto no estaba pasando, mi pequeña Green. Empecé a correr lo más rápido hasta esa dichosa sala, esto no podía estar pasando.

En otra parte de la galaxia la pequeña diamante seguía inconsciente.


	3. Problemas

**POV Diamante Blanco**

Abrí las grandes puertas de la sala, estaba todo destrozado. Se podían ver restos de gemas fragmentadas y otras tantas que se habían poofeado. Menudo desastre, gemas incompetentes. Pude ver la nave que se había estrellado, estaba hecha pedazos, las gemas responsables iban a pagar el precio.

"M-mi diamante" se acercó una de mis Ágatas.

"No quiero excusas, de hecho, no estoy aquí por esta pérdida de recursos. No. Green Diamond lleva horas desaparecida y existe una gran probablidad que estuviera en esta misma sala cuando se produjo la explosión" dije cortantemente. Todas las gemas de alrededor se quedaron paralizadas, aterradas. La ágata iba a contestar pero un ruido sordo en la puerta la interrumpió.

"¡GREEN!" Era Yellow, parecía que había venido corriendo desde su propio palacio. Cuando vio el estado de la sala, se paralizó. "No" susurró, fijó la vista en mi "Dime que la has encontrado, White. Dime que está bien" me dijo con unas pocas lágrimas. Suspiré, negando.

"Yellow, no hay indicios de la presencia de Green Diamond, nadie la ha visto en todo Homeworld" antes de que pudiera seguir, un rubí me interrumpió.

"Perdone mi inclusión mi Diamante, pero hemos encontrado esto en los restos de la nave" dijo temblando, me entregó un pequeño cuaderno con una tapa con el símbolo de la Autoridad y un nombre escrito justo debajo: _Green Diamond._

Antes que pudiera girar la pimera página, Yellow me lo arrebató y lo empezó a mirar los dibujos y pequeñas palabras de las últimas páginas. Aunque Green fuera relativamente joven, era muy inteligente, como sus dos madre. Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos. Yellow dejó caer el diario, sentándose contra la pared y sollozando. Recogí el diario y miré la última página, que fue escrita ayer. Había un dibujo muy parecido al modelo de nave que se había estrellado, con una flecha señalando una palabra: _Mañana._

"Yellow" susurré. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Estaba desconsolada, me abrazó con fuerza.

"¿Por qué no la vigilé, White? ¿Por qué?" me susurró "Esto no hubiera ocurrido si la hubiera vigilado, esto no hubiera sucedido si Blue la hubiera cuidado y yo no. He matado a mi propia hija" sollozó más fuertemente. Sus palabras me dejaron helada, unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mi rostro.

"No fue tu culpa" le dije, me miró y se separó de mi.

"¡La culpa es mía White!" gritó, las demás gemas estaban atemorizadas "¡Si hubiera sido responsable ahora esto no estaría ocurriendo!" se llevó las manos a la cabeza "Soy la responsable de la muerte de mi propia hija" la agarré del brazo y me la llevé a mi palacio, necesitaba que la tranquilizaran. Dirigí una última mirada a las gemas.

"Buscad los restos, no quiero que descanséis hasta que encontréis los fragmentos. Buscad por todo Homeworld si hace falta"

¿Ahora cómo le explico esto a Blue?

.

**A 5 años luz**

El trabajo de las citrinas ya había acabado, no se habían dado cuenta que una pequeña diamante se encontraba incosnciente dentro del armario de armas. Mientras se dirigían a Homeworld, recibieron otra misión, ir a la Tierra a entregar un baúl con un nuevo comunicador para Steven Universe. Así que cambiaron de rumbo.


	4. ¡¿Es un Diamante!

**Steven POV**

Un grupo de citrinas me dejaron un baúl donde me entregaron un nuevo comunicador, ya que el otro se me rompió.

"Ya os lo digo yo, estas citrinas se han equivocado Steven" dijo Amatista.

"Este baúl pesa demasiado, un comunicador no puede pesar tanto" siguió Perla.

Perla, Peridot, Amatista, Lapis, Garnet y yo estábamos en el salón mirando fijamente el baúl.

"Bueno Steven, ¿lo abres?" sugirió Peridot un poco ansiosa. Me dispuse a abrirlo, cuando levanté la gran tapa, vi un pequeño bulto verde. Miré a Garnet sin entender mucho lo que acababa de pasar.

"¿Qué ocurre Stevn?" preguntó.

"Umm, el comunicador está" dije sacándolo "Pero hay bulto verde" todas me miraron extrañadas.

"A ver, déjame" insistió Perla. Cuando miró dentro y cogió el cuerpo misterioso dejó escapar un grito ahogado, dejándolo caer al suelo. Entonces, lo que parecía ser una gema, empezó a llorar.

Nadie entendía nada.

"Má, má buaahhh, má" lloraba.

"Amatista, cogéla" dijo Peridot asustada.

"¡¿YO?! NO"

"Ya la cojo yo" intervino Garnet. La miró fijamente, era una gema pequeña, más que Peridot, verde. Físicamente muy parecida a Diamante Amarillo y Azul. Su gema se posicionaba en su pecho.

"¿Eso es una gema?" preguntó Lapis.

"Eso parece" contestó Garnet. Cuando la gema misteriosa abrió lo ojos, Garnet se la entregó a Perla.

"Toma, no quiero tener nada que ver con esto" y se sentó en el sofá. Perla miró los ojos de la pequeña.

"¡No puede ser!" gritó.

"¿Qué es?" pregunté.

"Es un diamante"

"¡¿CÓMO?!" exclamamos todos a la vez. Nos acercamos a verla y, efectivamente, era un diamante, pero con forma de bebé.

"Yo no toco a esa cosa" dijo Peridot.

"No muerde, tranquila" contestó Amatista.

"MÁ" la pequeña dijo de repente "MÁ" miró a su aldrededor, como si buscara a alguien. Entonces vio el comunicador en mis brazos y lo señaló, como si quisiera usarlo.

"MÁ"

"Perla, déjala en el suelo, creo que quiere usar el comunicador"

Cuando se acercó a mi, cogió el comunicador y juntó ambas partes de color azul. Unos momentos después apareció la perla de Diamante Azul.

"Conexión con la perla de Diamante Azul" apareció Perla Azul representando el símbolo diamantil. No pudo seguir ya que la gema verde la interrumpió.

"YO, MÁ" dijo, la pobre perla estaba perpleja. Llamó a su Diamante.

"M-mi Diamante, Green Diamond ha establacido conexión con usted desde La Tierra" un fuerte -QUÉ- se pudo oír. En pocos momentos apareció Diamante Azul, perpleja.

"¿Green? ¿Y mami?" preguntó.

"HOME" contestó torpemente.

"¿Y qué haces en la Tierra, amor?" dijo cada vez más nerviosa, apretando sus puños.

"CITRINAS MÁ" Blue no sabía qué hacer, entonces decidí intervenir.

"Hola Blue, escucha, hemos recibido el nuevo comunicador, pero también a aparecido este diamante y no sabemos qué hacer" dije rápidamente. Blue suspiró.

"¿Y Yellow?" preguntó escuetamente enfadándose.

"Ni idea, tampoco sabemos nada de White"

"Green amor, ¿te has vuelto a escapar?"

La pobre Green estaba asustada, como si hubiera sido descubierta en una travesura.

"LO SENTO MÁ"

"No importa, ahora voy a por ti. No te muevas. Nos vemos Steven" cortó la conexión.

"Creo que Yellow se ha metido en problemas" afirmó Lapis.

"¿No me digas, en serio?" contestó Amatista.

Green solo nos miraba sin entender, entonces volvió a coger el comunicador y señaló los medio rombos de colores.

"MÁ" señaló el amarillo.

"MÁ" ahora el azul.

"YO MEDO"dijo mostrando el triángulo Blanco.

"PINK STEVEN" señaló el rosa, riendo.

"Vale, creo que ya sé de dónde ha venido esta bola verde" intervino Amatista.

"¿No me digas?" contestó Lapis.

"Vale chicas, ahora tenemos que cuidar de Green hasta que venga Diamante Azul"


	5. Hechos diferentes

**Blue POV**

No me lo podía creer, dejaba Homeworld 2 días y Green ya se había escabullido de Yellow. Solté un leve suspiro, era de suponer, Yellow siempre se abstraía de la realidad cuando estaba trabajando. Y Green era demasiado traviesa, algo que había heredado de ella cuando también era pequeña. Sonreí al recordar cuando éramos pequeñas, Yellow siempre queriendo mostrar su faceta más valiente cuando estaba conmigo. Supongo que desde siempre estuvo enamorada de mi. Mi Yellow. Pero eso no la iba a librar de una buena bronca por dejar a nuestra hija subirse a una nave y ni siquiera me ha avisado y eso era malo por 2 razones:

1\. O no se había dado cuenta que su hija se había escapado.

2\. O se había enterado, acudió a por ayuda de White y ahora esas dos andan levantando Homeworld buscando a una gema que ni siquiera se encuentra allí. Y ambas tienen miedo de llamarme...

Menudas dos diamantes están hechas, para colonizar, preparar batallones invencibles y mantener miles de colonias sin fallos son lo mejor de lo mejor; pero para cuidar a una sola gema mejor no darles tal responsabilidad.

Ahora, que había acabado con las tareas que tenía en mi colonia, me aproximaba a la Tierra. Cuando recupere a Green, le haré una llamada sorpresa a Yellow... la que le espera.

**Yellow POV**

No había rastro de mi Green, mi pequeña Green. Hasta White y yo buscamos mano a mano por los restos de la nave y cada rincón de Homeworld a mi bebé. Nada.

Las peridotos creen que por la explosión de los motores antigravitacionales la gema de mi Green se debió desintegrar. No, no podía ser. Mi bebé era fuerte, no podría pasarle eso. Si tan solo la hubiera vigilado.

Me encontraba en la habitación de White, estaba abrazada a mi. Ambas llorando desconsoladamente. Estábamos acurrucadas sobre la cama, esperando algún indicio que Green estuviera bien. ¿Y ahora cómo le explico esto a Blue? No podría soportarlo, sería peor que lo de Pink, solo que todo sería mi culpa.

"Tienes que decírselo" me dijo White entre lágrimas. Yo la miré con horror.

"N-no, no puedo hacer eso. La destrozaría, esperemos dos, tres rotaciones más, seguro..." pero White me interrumpió.

"No alargues lo inevitable Yellow" susurró.

"Rómpeme"

White me miró con sorpresa.

"¿Perdón?" dijo como si no me hubiera escuchado bien.

"Quiero que me rompas, no merezco vivir. He matado a mi propia hija"

_PAM_

White me abofeteó.

"Ni se te ocurra decir eso, no tienes culpa de nada. Fue algo inevitable"

Menos mal que dejamos a nuestras perlas fuera. Ambas nos derrumbamos más.

Perdóname Blue.


	6. ¡TÚCLOD!

**Blue POV**

Acababa de aterrizar en La Tierra. Cuando bajé de la nave junto con mi perla, pude ver unas cuantas gemas y Steven esperándome, reduje mi tamaño. No llegué a dar 2 pasos ya que Steven me abrazó.

"¡BLUE!" gritó de alegría.

"Hola Steven" sonreí.

"Te he echado de menos, pero no importa, estás aquí" dijo dando saltos "Supongo que quieres ver al pequeño diamante"

"Claro Steven" se giró y llamó a las gemas que nos observaban metros atrás.

"Toma tú cosa" dijo Amatista, entregándome a Green.

"MÁ" me saludó mi bebé.

"Hola Green" le dije en mis brazos "¿Sabes el susto que me has dado? No lo vuelvas a hacer" la reñí.

"No MÁ" dijo triste mientras me abrazaba.

"Um, a todo eso Blue, ¿Green es un diamante? ¿Y por qué es tan pequeña?" me preguntó Steven curioso. Claro, ninguna gema de la Tierra sabía que Yellow y yo habíamos tenido un Gemling.

"Sí Steven, es un diamante. Y es tan pequeña porque todavía es un gemling, aún le queda por crecer..." no pude terminar lo que estaba diciendo ya que un grito ahogado de todas las gemas me detuvo.

"¡¿Un gemling?!" preguntó Peridot.

"¿Un Diamante puede hacer eso?" cuestionó Amatista.

"¿Eso no estaba prohibido?" intervino la fusión, Garnet.

Yo las miré.

"Sí, es un gemling" omití responder la segunda pregunta "Y no, nunca ha estado prohibido"

"¿Y qué es un gemling?" preguntó Steven. Fue turno de la perla que lo acompañaba quién respondió.

"Un gemling es como un hijo humano pero en gema. Solo los diamantes poseen de esa... cualidad"

"¿Y entonces es tu hija?" preguntó Steven entusiasmado. Green lo miraba sin entender.

"Sí Steven"

"STEVEN" gritó Green riendo. Steven la miró enternecido.

"¿Puedo cogerla?" me preguntó, se la di.

"¿Cuántos años tiene?" preguntó Perla.

"Recién ha cumplido los 2 años"

"¿Y cómo es que no ha perdido la forma física? preguntó extrañada Garnet. Todas me miraron con atención.

"Bueno, como Green es una gema pura ninguna de sus progenitoras tenemos que dejar nuestra forma física. No tendría sentido hacerlo" contesté. Entonces recordé que tenía que llamar a Yellow y regañarla por no vigilar a Green "Por cierto" me dirigí a mi perla, que había estado en silencio detrás mío "Haz una llamada urgente a Yellow, si no lo coge, llama a White"

"Sí, mi diamante" y se dispuso a teclar hasta que apareció un panel amarillo. Momentos después, apareció su perla, me sorprendí, parecía que había estado ¿llorando?

"Línea de conexión de Diamante Amarillo, ahora mismo mi Diamante no está en sus mejores condiciones" dijo sin mirar con quién hablaba.

"Supongo que para mí sí que estará en condiciones, Perla" le contesté. Levantó su vista cuando reconoció mi voz.

"L-lo siento mi Diamante" dijo temblando. Esta perla estaba actuando muy raro.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido perla?" le pregunté. Ella empezó a hiperventilar.

"P-perdone mi Diamante, p-pero ahora le paso con Yellow Diamond para que le explique la inminente tragedia"

"¿Qué tragedia?" pregunté ahora preocupada. No me llegó a contestar ya que Yellow se puso, y no estaba sola, estaba abrazada junto a White, ambas con cara de haber estado llorando.

"¡¿YELLOW, WHITE?!" grité. Ambas se paralizaron.

"Lo siento, Blue" habló debilmente Yellow.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" esto era serio, eran contadas las veces que Yellow se ponía así, por no hablar de White.

"Green"dijo White. ¿Green?

"¿Qué pasa con Green?" cuestioné.

"No la vigilé, fue culpa mía. Se fue a la sala de naves, una de ellas explotó, ella estaba allí. Encontramos su cuaderno entre los restos" confesó Yellow empezando a llorar "Blue, ha sido culpa mía"

Ahora no entendía nada, Green estaba conmigo, pero ellas creen que Green estuvo en una nave que explotó... Por eso no llamaban... Ahora me siento mal por ellas, qué fuerte.

"Pero si Green está en la Tierra, conmigo" dije. Ambas saltaron.

"¡¿EHH?!"

"Mirad" y cogí a Green y la mostré.

"MÁ, HO SENTO" dijo triste sin comprender, miró a White "WHITE, AHORA NO MEDO DE TÚ" intentó decir. Las caras de White y Yellow no tuvieron desperdicio.

"Un momento Blue, ¡¿hemos buscado gema por gema todo Homeworld estos días pensando que Green se había roto y resulta que está en la Tierra?!" gritó exaltada mi amor. Una fuerte risa de White nos desconcertó.

"Es irónico, ¿no?" y miró a Yellow "todo lo que pierdes llega a la Tierra, Yellow"decía entre risas y lágrimas.

"No tiene gracia White" dijo enfadándose.

"Para mí sí"

"¡Parad las dos!" las silencié. Entonces, Green señaló a Yellow y dijo algo que nunca olvidaríamos:

"¡TÚ...CLOD!"

"JAJAJ, oh Sunlight, hasta tú hija se ríe de ti, jajaja" decidí actuar como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Miré a mi pequeña diamante.

"Pero Green, ¿de dónde has sacado tales palabras?" la regañé, y me señaló a otra gema verde. Cómo no.

"Um, ¿lo siento?" dijo aterrorizada.

"Será mejor que volvamos a Homeworld Green, tengo dos diamantes a los que castigar, y tú eres uno de ellos" Yellow me miró sabiendo que ella era la otra "Nos vemos Yellow, White" y corté la llamada.

**Minutos después**

Me despedí de Steven y el resto de gemas y me subí a la nave junto con mi Green y mi perla.


	7. Tal para cual

"¡¿Cómo se os ocurre no revisar la nave antes de despegar?!" gritó una diamate muy cabreada, golpeando un puño en el reposabrazos del trono.

"M-mi Diamante, l-lo s-sentimos" intentaron decir un grupo de citrinas realmante asustadas. Habían sido convocadas por Diamante Amarillo, ninguna sabía de qué se trataba hasta que se enteraron que Green Diamond había viajado con ellas y no se habían dado cuenta.

"¡No quiero vuestras disculpas, os saltásteis el protocolo previo de despegue. Cualquier cosa podría haberle ocurrido a Green Diamond!"

White, que estaba de mera espectadora, se anguantaba las ganas de romper a esas prescindibles gemas. Solo se mantenió callada ya que le parecía divertido ver cómo Yellow les gritaba. Aunque les esperaba el mismo final.

"No creo que sea nuestra culpa, usted la perdió. Es su responsabilidad, no la nuestra" susurró una, pero lo suficiente alto para que White la oyera. Se levantó y se dirigió al trono de Yellow, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su compañera. Yellow la miró, confundida.

"Creo que la Citrina 8YJ-2X quiere repetir algo que acaba de comentar, me parece que no lo has escuchado" le dijo malévolamente. La citrina palideció.

"Habla, citrina" reclamó contundentemente.

"Y-yo, u-uhm. No creo que sea relevante, mi Diamante" dijo rápidamente, agachando la mirada y haciendo el símbolo diamantil. A White no le gustaban las tonterías, con lo que chasqueó sus dedos y esa misma citrina se quedó con los ojos en blanco, sin perder el color de su cuerpo. Sonrió.

"Yellow, creo que no te ha escuchado bien, ¿qué tal si se lo vuelves a preguntar?" ella sonrió, sabiendo lo que le había hecho a la gema más pequeña. Sus demás compañeras estaban aterrorizadas, pero les esperaba el mismo final.

"Habla"

"Opino que usted tiene la culpa que Green Diamond se haya colado en nuestra nave, usted es su responsable después de todo" se oyó un suspiro ahogado por toda la sala.

"¿Así que me estás culpando que tú y tu tripulación no hayáis seguido los protocolos previos al despegue, donde es fundamental revisar la nave?" inquirió.

"Efectivamente, mi Diamante"

"Bien" Yellow me miró a su superiora, ella conocía esa mirada. Asintió.

"¡Citrinas, en alineación!" ordenó. Devolviendo a la citrina a su estado original. Cuando se posicionaron, White las destrozó una a una. Solo quedó polvo.

La sala se quedó en silencio hasta que la perla de Diamante Amarillo recibió un mensaje.

"Mi Diamante, Diamante Azul y Diamante Verde acaban de aterrizar..." no le dio tiempo ya que los dos diamantes se fueron corriendo hasta el puesto de aterrizaje de su otra compañera.

Varias gemas se apartaban de los pasillos a causa de dos diamantes corriendo y dándose empujones.

"Primero voy yo White" dijo Yellow mientras empujaba a White con su hombro. La diamante mayor fue a parar a una pared, haciendo un agujero.

"No creo Sunlight, soy más rápida que tú" dijo mientras volvía a la carrera y cogía el mismo ritmo que su compañera.

"Eso lo veremos, ¿aunque tengo que recordarte que eres millones de años mayor que yo? Sería justo que te dejara ventaja" se mofó Yellow.

"No creo" y le hizo la traveta. Yellow cayó al suelo y, como no le gustaba perder, usó sus poderes para tirar a White y aprovechar para salir por la última puerta, que daba al exterior.

White, como tramposa líder, aprovechó que estaba en el suelo y agarró el tobillo de Yellow, cayendo también. Ambas diamantes empezaron a forcejear.

"Yo tengo derecho a verlas primero" razonó Yellow, girándole el brazo a White.

"Pero yo tengo más autoridad que tú" dijo escabulléndose del doloroso agarre y dándole un codazo a Yellow en el cuello.

"Blue es mi pareja, eso me da más autoridad que tu presencia" contestó dándole un puñetazo en el rostro. Ambas intensificaron sus ataques, hasta el punto de lanzarse por las paredes y romperlas. La demás gemas estaban en shock, ellas pensaban que se estaban peleando pero la realidad era que estaba jugando. White y Yellow siempre fueron así entre ellas, siempre se picaban, menos cuando Pink fue destruida.

"¿Pero se puede saber qué estáís haciendo?" cuestionó una voz autoritaria. Ambas se pusieron de pie al instante.

"¡BLUE!" exclamaron las dos, se miraron y se señalaron la una a la otra "Ha empezado ella" se volvieron a mirar "¿Qué? Pero si has empezado tú"

Blue suspiró. Simpre estaban igual.

"Bueno, si estáis tan ocupadas, Green y yo nos vamos" Ambas pararon de discutir y se abalanzaron para abrazar a Green.

"Ay Green, no sabes el susto que nos has dado" le dijo White.

"Ni se te ocurra hacer algo igual" la regañó Yellow.

"MÁ, WHITE" dijo la pequeña abrazándolas. Blue se enterneció ante la escena, pero tenía que hablar con Yellow.

"Green amor, ¿por qué no te vas con White a que te enseñe gemas de su corte?" miró a White, que entendió que necesitaba tiempo con Yellow. Cogió al bebé diamante en brazos.

"Qué me dices Green, ¿lista para ver todas las gemas que te puedas imaginar?" le preguntó juguetonamente a lo que la diamante más pequeña le sonrió.

"XI, GEMAS"

"Nos vemos luego" se despidió White con Green en sus brazos. Ahora quedaban Blue y Yellow, donde esta última se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Blue la ayudó a levantarse.

"Blue, yo-" No pudo terminar la frase ya que su amada la agarró del brazo y se la llevo arrastras hacia su habitación.

"Blue, me estás haciendo daño" insistió Yellow, a lo que Blue solo aumentó la fuerza. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a los aposentos de la diamante de color amarillo. Cuando se cerró la puerta, Yellow no pudo decir nada ya que Blue le dio una bofetada.

_PAM_

Yellow se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Se lo merecía. Blue le dio la espalda.

"Blue, lo siento" se limitó a decir y, al no recibir respuesta, quiso tocarle el hombro a su pareja. Se alejó de su toque.

"No me toques" espetó. El corazón de Yellow se rompió.

"Fue un accidente, mi culpa por no vigilarla" suspiró. Blue se giró, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Cómo pudiste perderla y no avisarme?" inquirió "Sabes, no me importa. Solo tenías que cuidar de ella y por suerte acabó en La Tierra. Imagínate si hubiera ido a la sala de armas, hubo un accidente, ¿no?" Yellow apartó la vista.

"Pensaba que la había perdido, encontramos su diario, decía que se iba a subir a esa nave, la que explotó. No sabía que hacer. Busqué por todo Homeworld por si había alguna posibilidad que no se hubiera subido" explicó. Se acercó a la diamante más joven y levantó su cara para mirarla a los ojos.

"Sé que no merezco tu perdón Blue pero-" no pudo continuar ya que se vio interrumpida por una labios sobre los suyos. Correspondió el beso, colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas, mientras que su amante puso sus brazos sobre el cuello de la más alta.

"Cuando te llamé me asustaste. Pensaba que algo había ocurrido" explicó Blue, colocando su cara sobre el cuello de la otra.

"No sabía cómo decírtelo, lo siento amor"

"No importa, Green está bien. Ella también ha aprendido la lección" sonrió. Yellow suspiró aliviada.

"Te he echado de menos" le susurró la rubia.

"Yo también" le dijo mientras pasaba una mano por debajo de la camisa, subiendo hasta su abdomen. Yellow sonrió.

"¿Sabes? Creo que debemos debatir algunas cosas que dejamos a medias antes de que te fueras a tu colonia" le dijo juguetonamente a la albina mientras la acercaba más a ella.

"Creo que estás en lo correcto, pero deberías recordármelo desde el principio" le contestó siguiéndole la corriente.

"No hay problema" el diamante más alto levantó a su amante y la posicionó sobre el escritorio.

No salieron de ahí en más de 3 horas.


End file.
